Question: In how many ways can 8 people be seated in a row of chairs if three of the people, John, Wilma, and Paul, refuse to sit in three consecutive seats?
Answer: The number of all seating arrangements is $8!$. The number of seating arrangements in which John, Wilma and Paul sit next to each other is $6!\times 3!$. We can arrive at $6!\times 3!$ by considering John, Wilma and Paul as one person, arranging the ``six'' people (the JWP super-person plus the 5 other people) first, then arranging John, Wilma and Paul.  Thus the number of acceptable arrangements is $$8!-6!\times 3!=8\times 7\times 6! - 6!\times 3! = (8\times 7 - 3!)6! = (50)(720)=\boxed{36000}.$$